Paradise On Board
by Shaley
Summary: This cruise is off to a rocky start, hurt feelings, enemies and Stella changing the girls outfits ;( How will it all end read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise on Board**

 **Chapter 1** : Boat Cruise

 **Musa's P.O.V** Monday

We were all there; let me tell ya when I say everyone _I mean everyone._ We agreed to leave the cars in the parking lot. I had Cameron in my arms. We were waiting on the dock for the boat to come.

On Bloom and Sky's side her parents, Demara, Daphne and Luke. He was playing with his toy standing close to Bloom. Sky's parents his cousin Thoren and Daphne _(If u didn't know they are married end of season 6)_ and their daughter named Scarlet.

On Stella and Brandon's side her parents, her sister Takaia, Luna and Kyle and his parents.

On Flora and Helia's side Flora's parents were there Cade and Daisy, Katy and Rose then Helia's parents, Jamie and Chelsea, Charlotte and her husband Justin.

Tecna's parents came and Timmy's Parents and Tommy and Tallulah.

Aisha's parents came Layla was playing with her fingers like it was the most interesting thing in the world. While Aisha held her, Ophir was talking to his grandparents (Nabu's parents). Aisha's cousin Tressa and bother Nick came, Faye was busy so she did not come sadly.

And last but not least me. My Dad came and Ruby, she was pregnant so Macy came too for help and support. Also Harmony and Melody who were playing _ring around a roses._ Cyanne and Rick came too and Liam considering Ruby is his wife now. Jade and Koby and Their twin boys, Justin and Koby Jr.

After two more minutes of waiting the boat came. "Finally", Stella and Luna _(daughter)_ said at the same time. The rest of us giggled. Ten guys came out with long cart for the suitcases. "Totes Hot" Luna whispered to Demara "Shh" Demara responded playfully.

Stella went in front of everyone "Ahem may I get your attention please". Everyone went silent and turned around. "Thank you. This is the order to go on to the ship fist Bloom then Flora , Tecna, Aisha, Musa and me anybody have a problem" she asked . Kyle raised his hand "So when do we get to go in".

Stella gave him a **DUH** expression "Well you can stay here as I long I as you like but everybody else is going on the boat". "So does anybody else have any questions besides my _lovely_ son Kyle" She said with a fake grin plastered across her face.

"Nope" we all answered "Ok then feel free to ask me or Musa anything about your needs on this trip enjoy".

 **On the boat**

 **Bloom's P.O.V**

"This boat is so nice" Demara squealed. I was holding Luke, he reached out and touched her shoulder "What is it Luke", "Hold me". "No' she answered he got sad "Say the magic word, silly" she said smiling at him. "Pwease", "Come here u cutie" she said taking him.

"We should get dressed for dinner "Sky said coming up behind me. "Kay, just let me get the kid's outfits ready first".

 **Flora's P.O.V**

I was still thinking of a way to tell Helia about the baby it's been three weeks, I still can't tell him. "Hey honey" Helia snapped me out of my daydream "Are you alright Flora" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes everything's fine", "Are you sure?" he asked "Yes" I said kissing his lips. "Now let's get ready for dinner".

 **Musa's P.O.V**

We were going to the dining room for dinner Riven and Cameron were wearing tuxedos. I was wearing a lavender dress below my knees, Mel was wearing a blue dress from the Princess Kate collection and Harmony was wearing a pair of black leggings and a multi-colored blouse with a black sash.

After was the reception where the kids could run around and play.

 **Cade's P.O.V**

Some of the adults were dancing. "I'm having a good time" Demara said to me "Me too" I said answering her while I spun her around. We stopped dancing and went to sit. "Um, De can I ask you something" I said, she placed her cup of water down on the table.

"Sure" she answered "My mom has been acting really weird and I don't know why". "Really, she seems fine to me" she said looking at my mom sitting down talking to Rose.

"Ok, I just thought she was keeping a secret". "It's okay". Demara patted my back "If it was serious she would have told you" she said and kissed my cheek getting up and walking off.

 **Flora's P.O.V**

I was talking to Rose when I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around "Oh, Helia hi what do you want?" I asked him. "I wanted to dance with you" he answered "Ok, sure bye Rose", "bye Flora" Rose said getting up.

While we were dancing Helia started talking "Flora I don't mean to be rude but you're a lot sad these day is something wrong" I tensed up I'm sure he can feel it. I pulled away "I have to go to the ladies room I'll be right back." I said getting my things and leaving.

 **Musa's P.O.V**

Something was wrong with Flora I texted the girls something's wrong with Flora. We met outside "Helia said she was going to the bathroom".

We went to the bathroom and peeked, Flora was crying. "W- What if he doesn't love me anymore" she said blowing her nose. "He'll take Daisy and Cade away from me" she said wiping her eyes. Then she gasped "Or he can get married again-n-n" she said crying harder.

"Girls let's go calm her down" Bloom said "Yeah" we agreed.

"Flora don't cry Helia won't ever leave you" Tecna said Flora gasped "How do you know?" she asked "Because he always says that and it's the truth". "Ok" Flora answered "But what were you talking about" Aisha asked.

"I haven't told Helia yet so you girls don't ask please" Flora blowed her nose "Thanks".

"So what is the secret" asked Stella. "I had a miscarriage" she said before crying even more. We all looked at each other and grimaced.

Aisha rubbed her back up and down "Don't worry Flora", "How can you say that I'm not normal" she said wiping away tears. "Flora you are normal take it from me" I told her, "You don't know your life is perfect" she said looking at me with red, puffy eyes.

"Because" I started I sighed, grabbed a chair and sat down "I had a disease\ sickness something of that sort so I couldn't have make children, drink alcohol or drive" I said counting it off on my fingers.

Tecna looked at me then said "Musa I'm so sorry" she said hugging me "Thanks Tec," I said hugging her back. "Anyway, that's why I was angry with Stella", "I said sorry" Stella said putting her hands up defensively.

I stared tearing up "So when I had Melody and Harmony I was so happy it was the best moment of my life" I wiped my eyes with a tissue "And when I had Cam I can't describe how I felt".

The girls looked like they were going to cry "Oh, you poor thang," Flora said hugging me. "Girls I think we should go upstairs and get some sleep" Aisha said wiping her eyes "Yeah, we all deserve it" Bloom said.

 **Harmony's P.O.V**

"Hey Harmony, I like your dress" Ophir said to me "No it's a top you know I don't like dresses" I said hitting his arm "Ow, I know but you still look pretty" he said "Thanks" I said smiling

"Hey I have an idea" Ophir said "What I 'm bored" I said playing with a piece of my hair. "Let's go hang on the deck," "Awesome" I answered "Cammy give me your bottle." I said to Cameron who was on his back sucking the nipple of his empty bottle.

He gave it to me "Here is your medicine" I said giving him a cup with red liquid he drank it. "Come on let's carry him by my grandpa." I said to Ophir "Ok" he responded.

 **Riven's P.O.V**

Nabu and I was talking, when Sky and Brandon walked up to us. "Have you guys seen Bloom or Stella" Brandon asked "No" replied Nabu. Helia and Timmy came "Have you guys seen Flora or Tecna" Helia asked "No" I answered. "I haven't seen Musa or Aisha either" I finished.

Then Jade walked up to us "Riven have you seen Musa?" she asked "No". "Where is her Dad?" she asked again "Over there" I said pointing to him with Cam talking to Tecna's parents.

"Thanks" she said quickly walking over to them.

 **Jade's P.O.V**

"Excuse me uncle put there is someone named Jason Queen on the phone he says its important and he needs to speak to Musa" I said to him _(Musa's Dad)_ handing him the phone. "Thanks Jade. It's me Ho-Boe", he said answering the phone.

I walked over to Koby and took a seat laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm tire do you think we could go up in about 30 minutes" I said to him. "Anything you want Kat".

 **Riven's P.O.V**

We talked for a while until Harmony, Ophir and Layla came "Daddy I'm tired "Layla said to Nabu. He lifted her up "Let's go sleep then" He told her "Later dudes" he said walking away with Ophir following.

After a while everyone started leaving. As I walked with them back to our room Melody said "Daddy how come mommy didn't come back to the party", "I don't know but we will find out.

 **Inside the room**

"Mommy, I missed you" Mel said jumping on Musa who was laying on the bed with her headphones on. "I missed you too Mel" she said kissing her forehead. "Me too" Harmony said "I missed you too Mony "She said doing the same thing.

I laid a sleeping Cameron on the bed and she kissed him too. She giggled "I missed you too riven" she said and kissed me softly on the lips. "So why didn't you come back" I asked, her smile fell.

 **Sky's P.O.V**

Bloom was lying down silently on the bed reading a book.

"Bloom sweetie why didn't you come back to the party" I asked she looked at me "Sky, I don't really think it's my place to tell" she said looking at me sad.

 **Helia's P.O.V**

After what I heard Flora has been through I was sad and angry at the same time

I climbed onto the bed "Flo ho w long has it been" I said with my arms wrapped around her stomach. She laid her head on my shoulder, hot tears spilling "Two months" she choked out. The anger slowly went away. "I'm so sorry you should've told me something".

"But like I told you those things could have happened" she said placing her hands on mine "I told you I would never do those things" she relaxed into my touch. I kissed the top of her head "After, this trip we could try again if you like".

"I would love that honey" she said placing a hand on my chest.

* * *

 **For those of u who didn't understand *Kat was Jade was from bratz.**

 **At least 4 reviews to continue to chapter 2.**

 **Peace - Shaley**


	2. Baby On Board

**Chapter: Birth on Board**

 **Ruby's** **P.O.V** Tuesday

I was sitting on a lounge chair with Macy, Rose and Jamie. "I just love, love, love strawberry smoothies." Rose said slurping it. "We kwon Ro" Macy said.

"Ow, calm down" I said rubbing my belly. "Everything alright Ruby" Jamie asked concerned. "Yes Jamie it's just the baby" I said with a smile. "Ok" she replied. They went back talking.

The baby started kicking again "Just relax" I said a little louder than I meant. "Seriously somethings wrong" Rose said ""Yeah" Macy said coming by me.

"It's just the baby guys nothing to worry about" I said although it was starting to hurt. "Ruby I don't mean to cause a scene but there's a pretty big wet spot on your dress" Jamie said.

"Oh no my water burst" I said holding my stomach "Not now, not on the boat" I added.

"Ruby just relax breath" Rose said. "Call someone" I said "Who" they said at the same time. "Anybody" I watched them with an _'obvious'_ expression which turned into pain "Hurr…Owww!"

"I will call Musa, Macy call Liam and Jamie take care of Ruby" Rose said fumbling around for her phone.

 **Musa's P.O.V**

I was talking to Jade "Yeah, well you know everything's alright now, but wait until their big and want to throw party's " we started laughing.

My phone started ringing, I casually reached for the phone sliding my finger in the process "Hello".

"Um, hi Musa can you come to the deck please it's an emergency" Rose said in one breath stumbling she words.

"Calm down Ro what is it?", "Ruby's in labor" she said. I totally spaced Oh no, not on the boat I thought.

"Musa, hello earth to Musa, can anyone hear me" Jade started shouting. "Uh, Yeah" I said snapping out of it, "What's wrong" she asked. I went into panic mode.

"Um," I said taking a deep breath running a hand through my hair "I need to find Liam, Riven and Rick now" I said. "Why?" she asked. "Ruby just went into labor!"

 **Liam's P.O.V**

"Yeah, so Miami is alright" I said talking to Koby. "Well Jade is happy with our move too." "And…"

I got cut off by my phone ringing "hey Macy", "Liam I need you to come to the deck right now" she said. I got scared, "Why?", "Ruby's gone into labor" I practically screamed in my head. "I'll be right there".

I hung up. "Catch you later bro gotta go ", "Why?" "Ruby's gone into labor".

 **Ruby's P.O.V**

Rick was going to deliver the baby with help from the nurse on the boat. Riven carried me believed I was in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked me brushing some loose strands back behind my ear. I looked at him "Horrible".

Rick came "Ruby your next contraction is coming in 12 seconds so you need to push, okay", "Kay" I responded.

I gripped Liam's hand "3, 2, 1" he counted "Aah" I pushed with everything I had, squeezing Liam's hand tighter and tighter.

"Okay that as good, one more time". I screamed so loudly the whole ship probably heard but I don't care its coming out.

Then I heard crying "Congratulations Ruby it's a healthy baby boy" Rick said going over t clean him. While the nurse cleaned me up.

Liam leaned down and kissed my cheek "What are we going to name him", "I was thinking Logan". Rick handed me Logan "Hi baby, I'm your mommy and that's your daddy and were going to love you forever no matter what" I said kissing his forehead. Liam did the same thing and kissed me passionately on the lips.

Just then the girls burst through the door, almost knocking down Liam.

"Aww he's so cute let me see" Macy said coming by me. "Congratulations" Rose and Jamie said to me. "Thanks you guy, mwah mwah" I said blowing kisses.

"Oh Rubes not in front of Liam" Macy said winking playfully "Oops I forgot" Winking back playfully, "Ok I'll be leaving now" Liam said exiting the room.

"And we came prepared "Rose said holding up baby clothes "You guys are totally incredible!" I said smiling.

"What kind of godmothers would we be, if we didn't buy clothes" Macy said "Not good ones" Jamie said shaking her head.

"Thanks guys" Logan started crying "Guys I think he's hungry so you might need to go" I told them "Bye" they responded leaving.

I feed Logan he placed his small hand on top of my breast, I kissed it lightly "Sweet Boy".

Musa came in "Aww, he's adorable" she stated. "Musa I'm busy" I complained "Here use this" she said handing me a baby rag "Cause Cyanne's coming just now and she would not shut up about her new grandson".

 **Musa's P.O.V** _Wednesday_

I wonder what is going to happen today. In the past day so much has happened. I kissed Riven on the cheek. Maybe Stella has something planned for us.

I opened the door to the kid's room. Mel was playing a game on my phone "Hey sweetheart, want to go get breakfast" I asked her, she jumped at the sudden voice.

"Good morning mama, of course I want breakfast I'm starving: she said. "Let's go get changed." I was dressed in a floral dress with light pink and orange flowers on it and a black belt the dress was above my knees and had a short tail.

My hair in a ponytail, pink pearl earrings, my heart necklace and a pearl bracelet with pink and orange bangles. And soft matching flats with a whit background.

It didn't have much people in the dining room, since it was kinda of early. But Flora was up, why not talk to her. I walked over and sat on the chair "Morning' Flo, Daisy" I said to them "Good morning" they replied smiling

"Good morning ladies, what can I get for you this morning" a waiter said to us "I would like the French toast and some orange juice, and for the little girl cereal pleas". "Oh, and strawberries please" Mel chimed.

"And you?" he asked looking at Flora. "The same thing for the little girl and some hash browns and green tea for me please." Flora said politely "With or without sugar" he asked writing it down. "With please." "I will be back shortly".

I made sure the girls were occupied with the T.V first, then turned to look at Flora "So, did you talk to Helia about the thing" I asked her "Yes, I did" she answered. "How did he take the news" I asked. "Well…"

"Excuse me ladies but breakfast is served" the waiter said placing the food on the table "Thank you" Flora and I answered. "You're very welcome" he smiled pushing the tray walking away.

"Well, he was a little sad but I think he's just glad I told him the truth" I answered smiling.

 **Outside**

Beep Beep! "Helia just texted me, he wants to talk to me" Flora said pointing. "Don't worry about it, you go" Musa said smiling.

"Thanks" Flora said hugging me "Come on Daisy" Flora said talking Daisy's hand. "Bye Mel" Daisy said "Bye Daisy" she replied.

"Let's go see if your brother is up Mel" Musa said to her. "Sure" Melody said smiling brightly.

 **Story if u didn't like it the next one will be better.**

 **Four reviews for next chapter.**

 **Peace - Shaley**


	3. Bye Bye

BREAK

 **Hi everyone, I'm so glad u liked my first two chapters but I have been getting so many bad reviews and Awful PMs, like 'I'm stupid and dumb'.**

 **My mom saw it, so I will have to take a break from fanfiction Saturday and Sunday you can PM me but after that that's it.**

 **I don't know when I'll be back but when I do, I hope I don't get any more** _HATE_ **comments.**

 **Will miss u all :'(**

 **Shaley**


	4. Hugs & Kisses On Board

**Chapter 3: Hugs & Kisses on Board**

 **Flora's P.O.V** (Wednesday still)

"Flo are you alright?" Helia asked rubbing my shoulder "Mhmm" I replied. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" he asked "Yes" I replied. "Do you feel tired?" he asked again. "Mo" I said giggling "Helia, I'm fine alright".

"I just wanted to make sure that you're ok" he said sweetly. "Well you're doing a great job" I said before pulling him into a sweet loving kiss. "Is Cade up as yet, you guys need to eat?" I asked. "Yeah, but he went to ask Demara to go with him" he responded looking down at his phone.

"Oh ok" I responded. "Flora, I need to take this its urgent, I will talk to you in a sec" he walked off.

 **Tecna's P.O.V**

"Ahhh" I said stretching, the warm sun shining on my face. Gotta go check on Tallulah I thought getting out of bed. Suddenly a hand pulled me back "Hey Tec" a sleepy Timmy said.

"Good morning Timmy" I said placing a kiss on his cheek. "Why don't you stay she'll be alright" he complained pulling me into him. "But what if she needs a diaper change or is hungry" I started getting very emotional after I made Tommy and opening up more.

"Fine" he lets me go. I put a robe on and go to the next room. "Hey hunni" I say looking at her cute face "Mama" she smiled at me then took a teething toy and started sucking on it.

I went back to my room and got ready. I realized we needed an extra towel so I went in the hallway to find one. Then I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the linen closet.

"Aaah" I screamed looking at the figure "Shh!" Stella hushed me "Stell what is your damage?!" I loudly whispered "Oh stop your worrying and put this on" she shoved a dress at me.

 **5 mins. Later**

"You look beautiful" Stella gushed handing me my old clothes then pushed me out "I still need a towel" I told her, she came out of the closet with a towel and handed it to me and walked off.

 **Back in Tecna and Timmy's room…**

"Tec, wow" Timmy said taking in my appearance; I place the towel on the bed. Then went by the full-length mirror "You like it?" I ask him, he nods his head.

A halter dress with splashes of purple, pink and blue with a white background. White flats and a hand purse with flowers and a striped blue and white backdrop. My new phone case would go perfectly with this outfit; "Thanks Timmy" I turned to him and kissed his lips to show my gratitude.

 **No One's P.O.V**

It was around ten in the morning everybody was on the desk just chilling and relaxing. Then once again Musa and Stella took the stage "Good morning everyone ok is everybody here?" Stella asked.

"Besides for Ruby, Liam and Logan" Musa added in "Yep" Aisha responded. "Good, even though Musa and I organized this we would still like if anyone else volunteers to say the activities of the day" Stella said.

"Ok so girls you are in charge of the babies and will hang with Ruby" Musa said "Guys you can go hit up the gym or check out the sports room" Stella added stressing on gym. "And we ladies have a massage session in the next thirty minutes" Musa cheered "The grandma's and grandpas get to chill here and take advantage of the serenity" Stella ended.

"Who gets who?" Rose asked. "Let's see" Musa looked at her tablet "Scarlett & Luke, Takia & Tallulah, Rose & Layla, Katy & Ophir, Jamie & Harmony, Charlotte & Melody and Macy & Cameron".

"That's all enjoy your day everyone!" Stella smiled "Wait mom, what about us?" Kyle asked. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, you guys can do whatever you want there's a whole play room specially designed for you guys and there's one for the babies too" she chirped.

"Cool!" Cade exclaimed "There's also a movie theater" Musa added in.

 **Musa's P.O.V**

 **In the massage room…**

It was just me and the winx club in the room at the time. After we leave Daphne, Chelsea, Tressa and Jade will come in.

"It's not often I get to go to the spa like this and relax you know" Stella said letting out a big sigh. "Stella please between all of us you have it the easiest, you even went to the spa before this trip" Aisha said to her.

"That's so not true" Stella said in a childish manner "I work just as hard as you guys, I'm a fashion designer for crying out loud". I laughed "I'm a pop singer and actress" all the girls laughed.

"This morning Stella threw me in a linen closet and forced me to wear a totally different outfit" Tecna spoke up "On the bright side everyone seemed to like it" Stella said smiling shyly.

"Done" one of the masseurs said "Can you take out a pic of us?" Stella asked him "Sure" he responded.

 **Charlotte's P.O.V**

 **In Ruby & Liam's room…**

We were talking about the latest in each other's lives. "I'm thirsty" Mel said to me, giving me a cute pouting face for emphasis.

"Okie, guys I'm going for smoothies any special requests?" I asked getting up from my space, lifting Mel up into my arms too. "Nothing too sweet for me please" Takia told me bouncing Tallulah around in her arms.

"Ok I'll be right back" I left.

 **In the smoothie room…**

"Its rweally small" Mel implied taking in the view. "Hello, how can I help you two pretty ladies today?" a male voice said too us. Mel giggled "Hi" I said to the voice. A man around my age, six feet, not too muscly, soft brown hair and the sweetest green eyes you'll ever see.

"Your cute" Mel told him "You too sweetie" he smiled at her. "Can I place my order now because its plenty" I told him "Sure let me have it, it's my first day and my first job, I've been practicing" he winked at me.

I blushed "One Lemon Loco medium, three Strawberry Shakes medium, four Mango Mix medium and five Coconut Coolers small with colourful-bending straws and tiny umbrellas please" he shook his head "Lets do this" I looked at the station, it had five blenders things should move quickly.

I went and sat down, setting Mel on the table "So where you from?" he asked me out of the blue "I'm from Minnesota" he turned around and gave me a once over "Really now, well I'm from Dallas, Texas" he laughed.

"You're a cowboy" Mel giggled at him "Not really little lady, not everybody from Texas wants to work on a farm and herd cattle, not me at least" I noticed he was putting the smoothies on a tray.

"What are you doing?" I inquired "Mmm, oh me, well your arms looked full" he was referring to Mel "And you ordered a lot so I'm just helping you by carrying it back to your room".

"How much is it?" I ask him "No its free, you should know, I heard five million was given before the cruise and after the cruise five million is to be given again but the last parts hearsay" my mouth dropped "You did not know?" he asked me, I shook my head no.

"Well you know now, so let's go" he started pushing the cart. I readjusted Mel in my arms "I know this sis personal but do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him "No why?" he smirked at me.

"Oh no reason, but there will be an empty booth tonight in the restaurant around eight" I wink at him. "Maybe I'll go" he responded.

We arrived at the room "here it is" I opened the door "Finally she's back I was dying here" Rose dramatized, all the girls and Smoothie Guy laughed. Wait I don't even know his name, he doesn't know mine.

"Ok the Coconut Coolers are for the kids, the Lemon Loco is for Tiki; Strawberry Shakes is for Jamie, Ruby and me. And the Mango Mix is for the remaining ladies" I say as I share it out to them.

"Thanks girlie" Ruby said to me "No prob" I smiled at her.

 **Okie guys, I finally did it chapter 3, Yay!**

 **So let me know as usual what you guys think, btw it was going to be longer but I felt I needed to upload this today so I didn't continue that and I find I ended it alright**

 **PS let me know if u guys want to know their occupations/jobs all that jazz.**

 **~Shaley**


End file.
